bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Peacock Xena Estelle
Peacock Xena Estelle Skill 'Sacred Dawn's Miracle (40% boost to max HP, Def, boosts BB gauge each turn & boosts OD gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Dispel Haze (15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, & for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Divine Peacock's Command (19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, , and ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary You know, I imagined myself using six Estelles on the same team. While it looked super cool to spam UBB every two turns, there was just an overall lack of utility, especially with the lack of mitigation. Though, just looking at the new mechanic of OD filling brings me new ideas as to which kinds of Squad Spotlights to create. Yes, stay tuned~ Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Estelle provides a 40% boost to HP and Def, giving units more survivability. Nowadays, survivability is an essence and to prolong that, HP and Def boosts have become a necessity. These are always great boosts to carry to fulfill this. Estelle also provides a 5 BC regen effect to provide some BB gauge momentum. It’s not the greatest influence to BB gauge momentum, however. There are BB fill rate buffs and BC cost reduction effects that can better influence BB gauge momentum. To make Estelle’s role a lot easier, Estelle provides a 20% OD fill rate to hasten the rate of which the OD gauge fills. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Estelle's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Estelle’s high Atk and damage modifier. Estelle introduces the effect of instafilling the OD gauge. Each use will fill the gauge by 5%, which looks small at first, but when coupled with other OD fillers, you can potentially spam UBB. However, this isn’t the best in the game as there’s Zephyr and Arus who fill 8% of the gauge after each use of their SBB. Estelle also provides a 6 BC regen buff, which great but not the best in the game. There is Grahdens with his 8 BC regen buff on SBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Estelle's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Estelle’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Nothing much changed from her BB. The only real change is that Estelle fills more of the OD gauge, filling 6% instead of 5%, which is much better in the long run. Estelle also provides a 30% BB fill rate buff, which isn’t the best in the game. Kulyuk currently holds the highest BB fill rate buff at 60% if SP enabled. However, Estelle’s BB fill rate buff is still a good buff to utilize, just not the best out there. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Estelle's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high thanks to Estelle’s high Atk and damage modifier.. Estelle provides a wonderful 25% HP buff, which is currently the highest in the game (excluding Korzan’s self 100% HP buff). This adds to the already-useful Leader Skills that provide HP boosts. Adding more buffs, Estelle also provides 200% Atk, Def, and Rec buffs to beef up all-around stats and to make conversion buffs much more effective and potent. With Estelle’s OD fill spamming abilities, these buffs make it entirely possible to renew these buffs without much trouble. To make UBB spamming a lot easier, Estelle also offers a 50 BC regen buff to allow her to spam her SBB and fill the OD gauge a lot faster and efficiently. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Estelle adds one of the best HoT buffs in the game. This can be used to combat most DoT debuffs. The base healing range is quite high, though it’s not the best in the game as there is Selena with base healing range of 4000-4500 HP. Arena Score: 8/10 Estelle has a 36 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. Though, because Estelle mainly focuses on OD filling and you can’t even use Overdrive in Arena, making most of what Estelle does useless. Sure, she has BB utility that may deem useful in Colosseum, but for the most part, her roles are mostly outclassed. There are better options to choose from than Estelle. Stats Score: 9/10 Very balanced stats, all of which are at a high and acceptable level. In terms of typing, my type preference for Estelle is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Unfortunately, Estelle’s role became short-lived. There are much better OD fillers out there, like Zephyr and Arus, who fill OD gauges at an even higher rate. 6% OD fill requires 17 uses to fully fill the OD gauge, unlike Zephyr and Arus’s 8% which require 13 uses at most to fully fill the OD gauge. Her BB utility that is coupled with the OD filling isn’t all too great either as they’re all outclassed effects. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Crystal *Beiorg's Armor & Blazing Fists *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Heart *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Sin of Rebellion & Phantom Device Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Now that UBB spamming is becoming more and more of a thing, there can only be so much more you can do. Estelle or Weiss? Estelle! Weiss! Comment below on what you think of Estelle! Is UBB spamming becoming more of a trend? Ever thought of how these ideas can lead to amazing strategies? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Ice Legend Selena *Twilight God Grahdens *Infernal Ravager Korzan *Neptunian Tridon Category:Blog posts